Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Matt's Big Brother Series. Applications for this season began on April 1, 2013 and closed on June 14, 2013 and the show premiered on June 15, 2013. After 85 days of competition, Chance Shepard won $500,000 and the title of Big Brother, beating out Karen Tanner in a vote of 7-2. Ashley Stevens was voted America's Favorite player and won $25,000. House This season's house has a medieval theme. The four bedrooms are the Head of Household bedroom, the jousting room, the royalty room and the Have Nots bedroom, which is like a torture chamber. The living room has red, blue and brown walls giving it a dark, medieval-like feel. The kitchen has more of a basic kitchen theme with just a few jousting lances around it. The bathroom has red, blue and brown walls, just like the living room, to give it the medieval feel. The middle room, known as the "ward" room - which is like a courtyard -, has grey walls that look like a medieval castle. The stairs leading to the Head of Household bedroom are red and there is a big plastic horse sitting at the bottom. The balcony near the Head of Household bedroom has a chess board and jousting lances on the balcony railing. Format Big Brother is a game show in which a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, live in isolation from the outside world in a custom built "house", constantly under video surveillance. The players compete for a $500,000 prize, though the Runner-Up would receive a $50,000 prize. The format of the series was mainly seen as a social experiment, and required HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. HouseGuests were also required to make visits to the Diary Room during their stay in the house, where they were able to share their thoughts and feelings on their fellow HouseGuests and the game. While in the house, the HouseGuests are given no information from the outside world. This includes the families and loved ones of the HouseGuests, whom they are not permitted to see or speak to. The house featured no telephones, televisions, or reading material other than for religious use. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the house at any time, however, would not be able to return. In addition, a HouseGuest could be removed from the house at any time for breaking the rules. Each week in the house, the HouseGuests would participate in various competitions to win food, luxuries, and power. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests would compete for the title of Head of Household. The Head of Household for each week would have luxuries such as their own personal bedroom, but was responsible for nominating two HouseGuests for eviction. The Head of Household would not be able to compete in the following week's Head of Household competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for two weeks in a row. All HouseGuests excluding the Head of Household and nominees later vote to determine which of the two nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes was evicted during a live episode. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning Head of Household is required to make the tie-breaker decision. Unlike other versions of Big Brother, the HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. The HouseGuests also competed in Have/Have Not competitions, in which the losers were required to solely eat Big Brother Slop for the rest of the week; sleep in the Have Not bedroom, which is a very unpleasant place to sleep; and had to take cold showers. The HouseGuests also participated in the veto competition each week, in which they could take one of the nominees off the chopping block including themselves, which would force the Head of Household to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. Also, this season there was a twist that allowed the recently evicted HouseGuest to nominate two other HouseGuests for instant eviction. America also played a part in saving one HouseGuest from eviction one week. When only two HouseGuests remained, the last nine evicted HouseGuests returned to decide which of the two should win the game. HouseGuests Weekly Summary Voting History Notes Note 1: As HoH, Vince chose the Have Nots in week two. Note 2: Since Rodney was not chosen to compete in the Have/Have Not competition, he automatically became a Have for the week. Note 3: During the eviction in week four, Julie announced that America would vote to save one of the nominees from eviction. They chose to save Ashley. Note 4: Georgia, Lisa and Max became the Have Nots in week five because they picked the chests with Have Not tickets in them. Note 5: During week seven, a new twist, the Karma twist, allowed the evicted HouseGuest to nominate two HouseGuests for instant eviction. However, they would still leave the house along with the other HouseGuest. DeAngelo was evicted and he nominated Ashley and Reed. Also, because it was an instant eviction, there was no veto competition. Note 6: Georgia and Lisa became the Have Nots in week eight for coming in last in the Head of Household competition. Note 7: Week 9 was a double eviction week. Following Max's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game — including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies — during the remainder of the weekly live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Note 8: Have and Have Nots were discontinued after Day 69. Note 9: During the finale, the jury members vote for which finalist should win Big Brother.